Black feathers and Vectors Elfenlied DN Angel
by Alessa Mason
Summary: Lucy has just escaped, and Daisuke is the one to find her. This is a a written version of Elfen Lied with DN Angel mixed in. Updated.
1. First encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

First Encounter

_Kurama's heart pounded. They had only one shot to get this right, literally. "Aim for her head, and don't miss. She won't give you another chance." He said sharply as he watched the pale skinned girl head for the open water._

"_I got it." The man nodded._

_But Kurama stayed tense. His nemesis, Lucy, would be free if the bullet didn't hit her. Lucy was a Diclonius, the only pure one known to man. Also, she was an unstoppable killer. She killed everyone in her path as she made her escape, even Kisaragi, his secretary wasn't spared. "Shoot her."_

_The man aimed the sniper riffle, and fired into the dark night. The glass they hid behind shattered as the bullet flew at Lucy. She turned her head slightly before being stuck in the head._

_But she wasn't killed. The helmet had protected her from an otherwise fatal shot. The helmet was shot off her head; her maroon hair blew wildly in the wind as she fell backwards off the cliff._

"_She's still alive!" Kurama shouted in disbelief and anger. A splash rang out in the dark night. The Queen was free._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The next day_

The red haired boy yawned with exhaustion. His eyes opened slowly, the world was still a blur. Ever since his other half awoke in him, he was always tired from stealing valuable artworks every night. _At least today is Saturday_. He though, a smile grew on his lips. He wouldn't have to worry about getting up so early today. He laid in his bed in a lazy manner, his eyelids closed again. His other half, Dark, didn't want to get up either. Daisuke could hear him snoring.

"Kyu?" A familiar voice called.

Daisuke grunted. "Not now With. I'm sleepy."

"Kyu!" The snow white creature jumped up onto the boy's bed, and stared at him with big, bright red eyes. "Kyu!!!"

The boy sat up. "Alright…I get you some food." He sluggishly pulled himself out of the bed with sleepy eyes. The little creature jumped happily.

"Kyu Kyu Kyu!"

Daisuke entered the kitchen slowly. Standing in the room was his mother. She looked back to him with a happy grin. "Glad to see that you're still alive. I had With go see if you still showed signs of life!"

"You mean he wasn't bugging me because he was hungry?" He said in a wry voice.

"Nope! You were being a sleepy head. So I sent With to wake you up." His mother smiled enthusiastically. "Now take a seat, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." He dragged himself to a seat at the table slowly. It was the weekend, shouldn't he be allowed to sleep in? After all, he was up all night thieving. Also, why should he have to get up so early when Dark was still asleep? He sighed.

"Hey, glad to see that you're awake Daisuke!" An old man sat down across from the red haired boy.

"Oh, good morning Grandpa." Daisuke smiled lightly.

"Your in time dad, breakfast is ready." Emiko said with a grin as she laid the plates in front of Daisuke, and Daiki.

"Thank you Emiko."

"Thanks mom!"

"Your welcome." Emiko smiled as she took a seat herself. The family began to chomp away at their meal, as With devoured some strawberries.

After breakfast, Daisuke headed up to his room for some clothes. He was already up, so there was no since in crawling back into bed. He ended up putting on a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a light jacket. He snatched up his sketchbook, it was still his weekend, and he would spend it the way he wanted too, till it was six. His mother, yet again, arranged a stealing without telling him about it. A glance over to the painting of his idol cheered him up in a matter of seconds. Risa. A light blush appeared upon his face.

"_Your blushing lover boy." _An arrogant voice said within Daisuke's head.

"_Dark? When did you wake up?" _The boy asked.

"_Just a few minutes ago, and just in time too." _Dark laughed.

"_Not this again." _Daisuke groaned.

"_Aw, your not going to ruin my fun, are you?" _The violet haired male smirked.

"_Seriously, I like to concentrate when I sketch." _

"_Well, then I'll stop bugging you when you start sketching."_

Daisuke sighed. Dark could be so annoying at times. The red haired boy darted down the stairs. "I'm going out mom!" He shouted.

"Alright! Just be back by six tonight!" Emiko shouted back to her son.

"Okay, see you then!" Daisuke shouted as he walked out the door.

He passed by several familiar faces. Daisuke would wave politely to them, along with the occasional "Hello." Otherwise, he didn't stop till he reached the place. He smiled, in front of him sat the beautiful fountain. Attached to the fountain was one of the many windmills the covered the rolling hills. No matter how many times he came here, it always took his breath away. He sat down on the edge of the fountain, and pulled out his sketchbook. The red headed boy began to sketch away.

"Niwa?" A familiar voice said. Daisuke turned to see two of his classmates.

"Miss Harada, and younger Harada!" His heart skipped a beat when he looked at Risa, the younger one. Her long burnet hair was tied in the usual pink ribbon. She was wearing a light yellow dress that ruffled in the wind. _She looks so cute! _He thought.

"Hello, earth to Niwa!" The older one, Riku, waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked at her. Her hair was more of a red color, and was cut much shorter than Risa's. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.

"Oh." Daisuke snapped out of it. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Niwa." They both smiled at him.

"What are you two doing out today?"

"Riku said that I needed more air, so she dragged me on this walk." Risa mumbled. "I should be back home, reading tarot cards."

"You need the exercise." Riku said, rolling her eyes.

Daisuke folded his sketchbook. There was no way that he could concentrate with Miss Harada there. His heart began to pound faster and faster, it felt like it would jump out of his chest. He gripped his chest. He knew this feeling all to well. Unless he got away from the younger twin, he would change into Dark unwillingly, and Dark would certainly flirt with Risa. No, he wouldn't let that happen. He had to get away now. "Uh…I have to go!" Daisuke sprinted.

"Niwa, where are you going?" Riku shouted.

"What's wrong Niwa?" Risa called.

Daisuke didn't stop to answer the girls, he kept running. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being chased. He took a quick glance over his shoulder; Riku was only a few feet behind him! In her arms was his sketchbook.

"Hey! Wait up!" She shouted, her voice sounded annoyed.

But he kept going, because if he stopped, Risa might catch up. If she did, he would change into Dark. Eventually, he reached the beach. There really wasn't much room for him to run anymore, and his chest was on fire. He stopped to breath. Riku stopped right behind him.

"Why didn't you stop? All I wanted to do was-" Riku stopped in the middle of her sentence. Her eyes were filled with shock.

"What's wrong Miss Harada?" Daisuke asked her.

"Look." She pointed in the opposite direction.

Daisuke turned to where she pointed, he gasped.

A girl stood ankle deep in the water. Her dark pink hair blew around her like wild fire. The girl's china doll white body was completely nude. She just stood there motionless. Then, she suddenly raised her arms to her face, like she was about to cry. But as quick as her hands moved to her face, she moved them away, reveling her ruby red eyes. "Nyuu?"

"Are you alright?" Daisuke finally asked the girl.

She suddenly looked up at him, alarmed. She ran out of the water, and unto the beach. The girl didn't even make it to three feet before tripping. She landed flat on her chest into the sand. The girl sat up. "Wahhhhh!" She wailed, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

Riku suddenly pushed Daisuke away from the crying girl. "Take off your jacket!" She ordered.

"What?"

"Just take it off!"

He obeyed, and stripped the jacked off his body.

"Good, now don't look at her." Riku said as she took the jacket. She walked slowly over to the girl. "Hey, don't cry, I'm going to help you."

"Nyuu?" Was the girl's only response.

Riku blinked, confused at what this girl meant. She carefully slipped the jacket's sleeves on the girl's arms, and zipped it up her body. The jacket was a tight fit on the girl's body. _At least she's covered. _Riku thought. But then she noticed the red river running down the girl's head. "Hey, I think she's hurt. But this head band is making it hard to see the wound." Riku placed her fingers on what she thought was a headband, and pulled. But it didn't come off. "Wait, these are attached to her head?! Are these really-"

"_Horns…" _Dark said within Daisuke's head before Riku finished her sentence.

Daisuke turned back to the girl and Riku. He walked over to them, and brushed some of the girl's long hair away from the things on her head. "Yeah, these are attached to her head…there horns." He took his hand away from the girl's head. "We can't leave her like this. My house isn't too far from here. My mom could do something for that cut on her head."

"Nyuu!" The girl shouted, looking away from them for a second. Down at the other end of the beach stood Risa.

"Hey! You guys run to fast!" She shouted.

"Wait there!" Riku shouted. She looked back to the girl. "Don't worry, everything's alright now." She took the girl's hand to guide her, the girl didn't protest.

They received several stares as they guided the half naked, horned girl in town. Who could blame them? Anyone would gape at the sight of such a strange girl. The four hurried their way though town. Daisuke flung the door open to his home. "Mom?" He shouted.

"Home so soon?" Emiko said as she walked to the door. She blinked as she three girls behind him came into sight. "Oh, you brought company with you?" She knew who the Harada twins were, but the horned girl was a mystery.

"She needs help, we think she's hurt." The red headed boy said, referring to the blood running down her head.

"Right, this way." Emiko moved aside for the five of them to enter. The girl began to run back and forth, like a panic rat. "Is something wrong?" Emiko asked the girl.

"Nyuu!" She responded. "Nyuu Nyuu Nyuu!" Suddenly, she dropped down to the floor. A look of relief grew on the girl's face. A yellow puddle grew around her legs. She sighed happily. "Nyuu…."

Everyone in the room gasped. This girl just peed on the floor! "Oh, dear…" Emiko walked to the girl's side, and helped her up. "Well, I'd better clean you up. Daisuke, could you take care of the mess she just made?"

"What?"

"Please? I'm going to wash this girl up, and get her some suitable clothes." Before he could protest, his mother was out the door with the strange girl at her side. He sighed.

"Don't worry Niwa, we'll help." Riku offered. Risa nodded with her. Together, the three of them mopped up the urine.

After about ten minutes, Emiko returned with the girl. She was wearing a plain white tank top with a pair of teal shorts. Her head was wrapped up to stop the bleeding. "There, all clean." She smiled.

"Nyuu!" The girl smiled as well.

"Strange…is that all she can say?" Emiko mused.

"That's the only thing she's been saying." Riku said.

"Hm…I guess until we figure out her real name, let's call her Nyuu." Emiko said with a smile.

"Nyuu!" She cheered.

"I think she likes it." Risa smiled. "Are you going to report her to the police?" She asked.

"I think we shou-" Daisuke was cut off by Dark.

"_Don't" _Dark said in his head.

"_Why not?" _The boy asked.

"_There's something up with that girl, and the police will only make things worse." _Dark answered.

Emiko read her son's face like a book; he was obviously talking to Dark now. It would be best to get Dark's opinion as well. She looked back to the girls. "Thanks for your help, we appreciate it."

"No problem." Riku said with a smile.

"Well, it's getting late. You two should go home before it gets dark outside." Emiko said to the twins. The two girls nodded, and waved goodbye.

"See you at school Niwa!" Risa waved.

"Bye Niwa!" Riku smiled. The twins left the Niwa house to head home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later_

It was almost six o'clock. Daisuke went up to his room to get ready for thieving. Tonight, he was stealing the Heart of Juliet, an old amulet said to make the person of their dreams irresistible to the one who wears it. He quickly changed into the black paints, and black zip up jacket. He was red to go, except for one last detail, With. "With?" Daisuke called.

"Kyu!" The little rabbit's voice was coming from down stairs.

"With, it's almost time to go." Daisuke walked down stairs.

"Nyuu!"

"Kyu!"

Both With and Nyuu were playing. She kept throwing up in the air, having fun catching him. And after three tosses, the would nuzzle the soft rabbit. Daisuke smiled. The scene was adorable.

"She really likes With a lot." Daiki said, sitting down across the room from Nyuu and With.

"I can tell. But I need With's help tonight." Daisuke said as he walked to the two. "Hey, Nyuu?"

She looked up to him right before catching With. "Nyuu!" She smiled.

"I need to barrow With for a while." He said in a gentle voice.

"Nyuu?" Her head tilted to the side, confused.

"She doesn't understand us." Daiki said to his grandson. "It's like having a two year old in the house."

"Your right." Daisuke sighed. He didn't want to upset Nyuu, but he needed With tonight.

"_Let me handle this, I've always been better with girls than you have." _Dark said with a chuckle.

"_Fine, but don't do anything to upset her." _Daisuke said as he pulled out Risa's picture. He gazed down at the picture, his heart pounded. In a matter of second's, his hair became violet; his eyes became an amethyst color, and he was much taller than before.

With immediately jumped from Nyuu's arms to Dark's shoulder.

"Nyuu!" She cried out in protest.

"Hey, calm down." Dark gently lifted her head up to look into her eyes. "I'm just barrowing him for a few hours. We'll be back in no time." He smiled as he locked her gaze. Her eyes seemed strange to him. The ruby eyes were full of innocence and wonder, the eyes of a child. A girl her age wouldn't have that kind of innocence. His hand dropped from her chin_. She really is like a two year old_. He thought to himself.

Her eyes were still fixed on his.

Dark turned to With. "Ready to go?"

"Kyu!"

"Alright, time to go!" He walked out the back door to avoid being seen. The little rabbit transformed into his black wings, and the phantom thief took off into the night sky.

What he wasn't aware off was Nyuu following behind him. Both with worry, and wonder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile_

A smile was present on the man's lips. "I never thought they'd let me kill a minor." Banto said with a smirk. "This should be fun."

A man looked up to the sadistic Banto. "This isn't a game you know. This is serious!"

Banto's attention quickly turned to the man. "I know that!" He snapped. "I just like to have a little fun, that's all." His smirk returned. "I can't wait. That girl's life is mine."

The helicopter landed on the beach, and the men piled out. The search for Lucy began.


	2. The Hunt Begins

**The hunt begins**

The night was clear, and full of bright stars. They lit up the beautiful evening. A smile grew on the Phantom thief's face as his adoring fans, and the police, both came into view. Several cop cars were lined up outside of the museum, as if he was going in through the front. _What do they take me for? An idiot?_ Dark thought. Of course he wouldn't go through the front, he knew much better than that.

But a certain little horned girl didn't know that. Nyuu made it over to the museum and the crowd after Dark's arrival. For some reason, all of the girls surrounding her began to squeal as they gazed up into the night sky. "Nyuu?" She looked up curiously, and saw Dark herself. A smile appeared on her face. "Nyuu!" She waved to him, but he couldn't see her.

Dark flew to the back of the building after making his grand appearance. He landed on a window's edge. The window was locked up tight, but that wouldn't stop the Phantom thief, it would ruin his reputation if it did. He pulled out a black feather from his pocket. Using it as a knife, he cut a hole in the glass, only big enough for his hand to fit through. He smirked as he slipped his hand though. _This is too easy_. He thought as he unlocked the window.

Nyuu began to worry, Dark was out of sight now. What if something bad happened? What if he got hurt? "Nyuu!" She ran towards the back of the museum in hopes of finding him. But all the horned girl found was more cops. "Nyuu…" She looked around, there had to be an entrance somewhere. After a few moments of wandering, a door with a sign saying "EMERGANCY EXIT ONLY" came into view. She smiled and flung the door open. He had to be in here, where else could he be?

Dark slipped into the museum undetected. They seriously have to try harder; it's boring this way. He sighed; the cops didn't meet his standards. The museum had an eerie, dark atmosphere. The security cameras were still on. At least they did that right. Dark smirked He slipped a pair of scissors out of his pocket, just for this occasion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Elsewhere_

The special assault unit began their search for Lucy only a few minutes ago, but Banto was already getting bored with the whole mission. He wanted this to be the chance to fight someone who would last longer than three minutes in a fight against him. But so far, the Queen was nowhere to be found. He sighed out of frustration.

Just then, a fellow solider walked up to Banto. "We have sightings of Lucy." He said.

"Where is she damn it!" Banto snapped at the solider.

"She was seen with three middle school students today a few hours ago."

Banto rolled his eyes. "So, she must have killed those kids by now. Which way did they go?"

"They said that they didn't know where they were taking her. But she's also been spotted about fifteen minutes ago."

This caught his interest immediately. "Where!?" He demanded.

"She was heading towards the museum."

A smirk grew on Banto's face. "Now where getting somewhere."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the Museum_

Nyuu looked around in the museum with big eyes. So many interesting things surrounded her! "Nyuu!" She shouted, her voice echoed in the large room. She smiled at the sound of her echo. She walked slowly, so she could get a good look at everything surrounding her.

Dark made his way to the east wing of the museum; his goal was almost achieved. Down only a few feet from him, sat the heart of Juliet in a display case. He smiled as he approached it. The necklace was on a gold chain, with a large ruby in the shape of a heart on the golden chain. Diamonds lined the heart it's self. Dark stood in front of the case now. The heart was within his reach. He took out his feather, and cut the case in a similar manner with the window. Slowly, he removed the glass circle. It was his for the taking; he reached his hand in ready to-

"NYUU!" A voice shouted from across the room.

Dark jumped with surprise. He whirled around to see Nyuu standing at the opposite end of the room. His eyes widened to see the horned girl; she stared at him with a big smile on her face.

"Nyuu!" She cheered again, as she ran up to him.

"_Why is Nyuu here?" _Daisuke asked within Dark's head.

"_I think she might have followed me…" _Dark answered. "_This is bad, she could get into a lot of trouble if she's caught here…"_

"_You have to take her home right now, before someone else catches her here."_

"_I know." _Dark quickly snatched up the necklace as Nyuu reached him. "Why are you here?" He asked her.

"Nyuu!" She said, with a worried look on her face.

"_I think she was worried about you, and that's why she followed us." _Daisuke said.

"_What is this girl, five?" _Dark shouted mentally with frustration. "_Worried or not, she shouldn't be breaking into a museum! She just lucky that we found her._"

"Nyuu." She smiled at Dark; happy to see he was okay.

Dark grabbed Nyuu's hand. "Time for you to go home." He began to walk away with Nyuu, but another voice stopped him.

"Leaving already?"

Dark turned to see the blue haired boy standing in the shadows, now reveling himself. His deep blue eyes where hidden behind his glasses.

"_Hiwatari!" _Daisuke shouted.

"Satoshi." Dark grunted. _This is just perfect! _

Nyuu looked over to Satoshi, and smiled. "Nyuu!" She wanted to become friends with this boy as well.

Satoshi looked over to the horned girl with confusion. Usually, the only girl with Dark was Risa, but she was nowhere to be found. "Who is she?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Nobody, she's not evolved with this at all!" Dark shouted.

"I'm not so sure about that, she had to break in to get here. She can be persecuted for that."

"Just leave her alone." Dark growled. "Does she look like a thief to you?"

Satoshi looked over to the girl, she was looking over to him with big, sparkly eyes. "No, she doesn't look like a thief at all. Now then," He began to walk towards the two of them. "I'll be taking the-" He fell to his knees, gripping his chest. "No…I can handle this…"

"Nyuu!" She broke free from Dark's hand to run to Satoshi's side. The horned girl sat in front of him; her eyes were full of worry. "Nyuu Nyuu Nyuu!"

"No…I can handle this Krad!" Satoshi shouted to the heavens.

"Nyuu, get away from there! He's not safe!" Dark shouted, be she didn't understand him.

Satoshi's hair turned to a lovely shade of gold; his eyes turned the same color as his glasses fell off. The boy's hair grew longer as big white wings bursted from his back. He stood up now, fully dressed in white, and as tall as Dark.

Krad looked down at Nyuu with a smirk. She looked up at him, even more worried than before. "Aw, you were really worried, weren't you?" He said in a menacing voice.

"DON'T HURT HER KRAD!" Dark shouted, running towards the two.

"Nyuu?" She asked with a worried voice.

"Is that all you can say? I might as well get rid of you." Krad smiled darkly as he pulled a pure white feather out.

"DON'T!" Just before Krad could hurt Nyuu, Dark tackled the homicidal blonde. "NYUU RUN!" He shouted to her.

She scrambled to her feet, now afraid. Nyuu began to back away from the two angels.

"RUN FOR IT!" Dark shouted again.

Nyuu turned away from the two and began to run. Behind her, she could her the clashing of fighting as both angels attacked each other. Half of her wanted to turn around to make sure they were both okay. Even though the blonde one wanted to hurt her, she was worried for his safety. But the other half was afraid of turning back. She didn't want to get caught up in such a battle. So her legs pushed on away from the two angels. She ran past all of the interesting things she saw when she first entered the museum. She wanted to stop to look at them again, but kept going. The horned girl bursted through the same fire doors as before, and kept going.

She finally stopped to catch her breath, her legs felt like rubber from running for so long. But Nyuu was safe now; she had escaped the homicidal blonde. Now she didn't have to worry about getting hurt.

"You must be Lucy." A smug voice said from her left.

Nyuu turned her head to see a man with tan skin, and burnet hair, holding a gun that was aimed at her head. Behind him stood another man with his gun aimed at her as well.

"You we're a pain in the ass to find, you'd better not disappoint me." The man said with a smirk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Within the museum_

"Why bother protecting that girl? She doesn't seem very bright." Krad smirked as he kicked Dark in the stomach.

Dark fell back from the kick's impact. He gritted is teeth. "Because she innocent, and doesn't deserve to be killed by you!" The black wings appeared on his back, and Dark became air born.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Krad's white wings carried him up after Dark. "I will capture you Dark Mousy!" The hunter shouted to the thief. He pulled out one of his white feathers, and threw it at Dark.

Dark narrowly dogged the attack; the feather stuck the ceiling of the museum. "You can't use magic in here, you'll kill us both!" He shouted to Krad.

An insane grin grew in the homicidal blonde's face. "As long as you die with me, that doesn't bother me one bit!" Krad flew fast and faster after Dark.

Dark knew if they fought in here, the ceiling would collapse on the two of them. He flew through out the museum, looking for a big enough exit. _I don't have time to find an exit! _He decided. The thief flew straight through the same window that he broke into; little glass shards cut his skin_. "Sorry for this Daisuke." _He said to his partner as he crashed though the window.

"_Don't worry, it's just a little glass." _Daisuke said, hoping that Dark wouldn't have worry about him.

Krad was close behind Dark; he threw another one of his feathers as he flew through the window. The insane smile was still present. "This day will be your last Dark Mousy!" He shouted.

Dark flew out of the feathers way in time, barely.

As Dark was dogging, Krad was speeding towards him. Krad tackled Dark in the air. "I've got you now!" He smirked.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" Dark shouted back right before head butting Krad. The homicidal blonde released his grasp on the Phantom thief. Dark put some distance between himself and Krad.

Krad growled with anger. "You'll pay for-"

"_Stop it Krad!" _Satoshi screamed within Krad's head.

"No, master Satoshi, I almost have him!" Krad shouted out loud.

"_Enough is enough!" _Satoshi shouted back.

Krad cringed as he began to change back into his tamer. The wings disappeared as the blue haired boy reappeared. Without his wings, Satoshi began to fall to the ground.

"_Dark! Please save Hiwatari!" _Daisuke pleaded.

"_Well, he's not Krad anymore." _Dark dived for Satoshi.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile_

"Nyuu!" The girl cried as the men dragged her away from any potential witnesses.

"I don't know, are you sure this is the right girl? I think she might be a foreigner or something." The man said to Banto.

"Are freak'n kidding? Nobody has horns like that!" Banto snapped at the man. Once they were at a place far enough from the crowd, Banto threw her to the ground. "Alright, now nobody can hear the gunshots." He smirked. "So where's those weapons that everyone's so scared about?" He demanded of Nyuu.

"Nyuu?" She looked up at him with confusion, and fear. Nyuu began to stand up, and back away from him. "Nyuu…"

Banto gritted his teeth. "Quit playing innocent!" He yelled.

"Nyuu!" She cried.

"This is disappointing! Your not nearly as strong as they made you out to be!" He shouted, and pistol-whipped Nyuu in the head. She fell backwards onto the ground. "Get rid of her." He said to his partner.

"But she's just a kid!" The man protested.

"Just get rid of her!" Banto shouted with fury.

The man sighed. He walked over to the girl; his gun was aimed at her head. "I'm sorry." He said solemnly, his finger lingered on the trigger.

_Slash_, a gaping hole was carved into his body. "Ban…to!" He crocked. The man's arm was cut off his body. He screamed with agony; the blood sprayed from the wound. And lastly, his head was severed from his body.

Banto turned around to see the girl rise from the floor, and to see his partner to be torn apart by the torso. A smirk grew on his face. "You're finally going to cut the innocent act." He drew his gun, and began to fire at her.

But the bullets didn't even touch her. She walked towards him slowly; her long hair masked her cold expression. But her ruby eyes would say it all; she wasn't innocent little Nyuu any more. The cold hearted Lucy was in control now. A vector smacked into the helmet of his partner, creating the shape of a hand.

_Hands? _Banto thought.

The invisible arms, vectors, slithered from her back, they picked up anything that could be used a projectile. They picked up any trash that littered the streets, and threw them at Banto with high speeds.

"Holy shit!" Banto shouted as narrowly dogged the attack. He ducked behind the nearest car. "She's just attacking me blindly…" He said to himself. "Hoping I get hit…" He smirked. "So her secret weapon is invisible hands with a 2 meter range…this is going to be fun."

She began to throw larger objects at him; she even though a car at Banto. He watched in amazement as it smacked into the building in front of him. "She's starting to get serious." He thought aloud. With a bloody smack, his partner crashed into the building next to the car. Banto climbed to his feet and ran towards the street corner for a new hiding spot. He waited to make his move, with his eyes closed; he listened for Lucy's footsteps.

There was a splat sound from stepping in his partner's blood.

He smirked. "I got you now! Prepare to die you freak of nature!" Banto reveled himself; his gun was ready. But wasn't ready for what she was about to do.

Lucy held his partner's gun, and aimed it at Banto.

"What? That's not fair!" He shouted in disbelief.

Lucy fired the gun, and the bullets knocked Banto off his feet.

Banto laid on the ground in shock. But before he could move, Lucy was standing over him. "Are you enjoying this?" She asked in a cold voice.

"Bitch!" He shouted, and raised his gun to fire.

_Slash_, His arm was severed. Banto cried out in pain.

"You bitch! How dare you cut of my arm!" He began to raise his other arm. _Snap_, a vector grabbed the arm, and broke it. "AHHHHHGGG!!!" He screamed. "You bitch! I'll come find you! I'll kill you damn it!"

A vector came to his face, and stabbed out his eyes. He screamed a third time.

"Games over." Lucy said in a chilling voice. Two vectors wrapped around his neck, and choked him.

He gagged, and began to thrash around. His broken hand bumped into Lucy's.

She raised her hand, as looked at it for a moment. Then, an aching pain came to Lucy's head. "Ahhh!" She gripped her hand, and stumbled a few steps away from Banto. Lucy fell to her knees as she lost control.

"Nyuu?"

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU BITCH? WHY DON'T YOU FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED!" Banto shouted.

Nyuu looked over to him in horror. Tears built up in her eyes. She scrambled to her feet, and ran far away from the bleeding man. "Nyuu!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back to the thief_

Dark had caught Satoshi just in time. Any second later, and he would have made a mess on the ground below. Daisuke was glad that Satoshi was fine, but he was worried about someone else right now.

"_Any sign of Nyuu?" _The red haired boy asked.

"Not yet." Dark answered. "_She couldn't have gotten to far." _His black wings carried him high above in the sky as he searched for the horned girl.

"_Do you think she went back home?"_

"_I don't think she knows the way." _Dark sighed. "Where is she…"

"_We'd find her faster if we asked mom and grandpa to help_." Daisuke suggested.

"_Your right. We're getting nowhere by trying to find her this way._" Dark sighed, and flew back to the Niwa house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Banto_

"Damn it to hell!" He shouted. The solider laid on the cold ground, bathed in his own blood. _I'll kill her…I'll kill her! _

"Excuse me!" A young girl's voice called. But he couldn't see who it was; he couldn't see anything at all. "Stop moving around to much!" She ordered.

Banto settled down a bit. "Who's there?!" He said in a frantic, but demanding voice.

"Now is not the time for questions." The girl was next to him now. He felt her tying something around what was left of his arm to stop the bleeding. "Now don't move, I'm going to call for help!" Just as she was suddenly there, she was gone. Banto herd the girl running of for help.

He laid perfectly still now; waiting for her to return.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the Niwa house_

Dark was going to land in Daisuke's window like usual, but a girl with dark pink hair in the back yard caught his eye. "It's _Nyuu!"_

"_Is she alright?" _Daisuke asked.

"_I don't know, but I'll find out_." Dark landed in front of the horned girl. "Hey, are you hurt?"

"Nyuu?" She looked up at him, the scared expression was stuck to her face.

"Hey, it's alright, don't be scared." Dark smiled at her as an attempt to calm her down. "Lets go inside, okay?"

Nyuu smiled at him. "Nyuu!

Dark helped Nyuu up to her feet, and they both went inside of the Niwa household.


	3. Enter number 7

**Enter Number 7**

"So the special squad failed?" Said the burnet woman with glasses who walked next to Kurama. Her shoes clanked on the tile floor below her. Her hair was tied back to complete her professional look.

"I'm afraid so." Kurama sighed.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." The woman next to him, Shirakawa, sighed.

"We don't have a choice right now, only she could help us find Lucy." He said as the stopped in front of red doors. Both doors had the number 7 painted on them. He reached down to unlock the doors. The twin doors slid open with a hideous hiss. The two stepped into the room. The scientists looked up at Kurama and Shirakawa. "What is her condition?" Kurama asked them. He stopped in front of the glass to look at the girl at the other end of the room.

Her hair was a rose shade of pink, but her own blood darkened it. Her naked body was chained up to the dented wall behind her. The blood ran down her body like red rivers. She lifted her head with what little energy she had. Her eyes were full of sorrow; her face was stained with tears. "Pa…pa…" The girl whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Niwa house_

Daisuke lied in his bed. It was Sunday; his mother would want to go shopping. But he couldn't pull himself out of the bed. The red haired boy felt more drained than usual. He had trouble breathing through his nose, and his throat hurt. It could only be one thing; Daisuke caught a cold last night.

"Kyu?" With woke up shortly after Daisuke.

"Not now With…" He said with a hoarse voice.

"Kyu?" The little creature was now alarmed. With began to shake Daisuke's shoulders.

"I don't feel good…" He moaned.

"Kyu!" With jumped off the bed, and darted down the stairs. The little white rabbit jumped up onto the table where Daiki sat. He began to jump around, trying to tell him that Daisuke was sick. But Daiki only raised an eyebrow.

"I don't understand what your trying to say, with." He said with a shrug.

With tried harder to tell his message. But a pair of porcelain white hands scooped him up.

"Nyuu!" The ruby-eyed girl cheered, and with forgot the emergency for play.

"Kyu!" The two resumed the same game they played the day before. Daiki couldn't help but to smile at such a cute seen. A laugh escaped the old man.

Emiko walked into the room. "Breakfast will be ready soon, where's Daisuke?" She asked, directing the question to her father.

"He must still be in his room."

"I'll go check on him." Emiko began to walk to the stairs. As she walked; with remembered what he had to say. He immediately jumped out of Nyuu's hands, and followed Emiko up the stairs.

"Nyuu!" She still wanted to play with the fuzzy little creature. She followed up the stairs behind with. The horned girl arrived after with and Emiko. Daisuke's mother was at his side.

"Daisuke, you're burning up!" She exclaimed.

"It's just a bug, mom." He said, smiling weakly.

"Wait here, I'll go pick up some medicine at the store." And with that, Daisuke's eccentric mother left to go get some medicine.

Nyuu was at the red haired boy's side in a heartbeat. Her eyes were full of worry. He looked up at her. "Don't worry, Nyuu, it's just a cold. I'll be fin-" A cough rang out from him.

"Nyuu!" She shouted with worry.

"Ow…" He muttered; that cough didn't help his throat. "Hey, Nyuu, I don't want to bother you but…"

"Nyuu?"

"Could you please get me some water?"

She stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"I guess you don't understand…"

"Wa…ter…" Nyuu managed to say.

His eyes brightened up, it was the first real word he ever heard her speak. "Yes, that's right Nyuu. Could you please get me some water?"

She nodded with a determined look on her face. Nyuu ran out of the room. "Water!" She shouted as she ran. Her eyes flickered across the room, searching for 'water', what ever it was. The horned girl scrambled around the room, desperately searching. She scooped up an item that she thought was 'water'. Her long hair flowed behind her as she ran back to Daisuke's room. She held out 'water' to him.

In her hands was one of his shoes for school.

"Um, Nyuu, that's not water." Daisuke said with a sweat drop.

"Nyuu?" She blinked before putting the shoe down. Nyuu ran back out of the room. "Water!" She'd find 'water' no matter what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Number 7_

"Papa!" The girl shouted. Suddenly, the sorrowful girl was full of life. "You came to see me Papa! I'm so happy!" She cheered. She tried to get hug him, but the chains prevented her from such an action. Kurama walked over to unlock the chains on her arms.

Shirakawa blinked in disbelief. "Is Silpelit 7 really Kurama's daughter?" She asked one of the scientists who worked with number 7.

"No." He shook his head. "He's here as emotional support for number 7. She is subjected to experiments everyday. If she didn't have Kurama as a father, she would have lost her mind by this point." He said morbidly.

The pink haired girl looked at her freed wrists. They had burn marks from the chains. She let her hands rest on her lap as she sat up the way a child would in front of their parent. The girl smiled at Kurama.

"Nana…" He began.

Her ears perked up. "Yes, Papa?"

"I need your help."

Her eyes sparkled, it was the first time he ever needed her help. "With what Papa? I do anything you want me to! Just ask!" She smiled happily.

"There's someone I need you to kill." Kurama said, loathing asking.

She gasped. Nana never imagined that he'd ask her to kill anyone. She never wanted to hurt anyone, ever. They told her to never harm anyone with her vectors, but Papa was asking her to kill. "I…I can't kill…" She whispered.

"Then please find her. She's a Diclonius, like you Nana. Only you can find her."

Nana suddenly began to cry a little bit, but she quickly whipped the tears away. "Your really mean it?" She asked. Her tears were tears of joy.

Kurama nodded.

"Is this someone who's caused you a lot of trouble?" She asked her adoptive father.

He nodded a second time.

"Then…I'll do my best for Papa!" number 7 cheered.

"Thank you, Nana." Kurama said before walking away. He pushed up his glasses as he entered the room with the other scientists.

"Get her ready for battle."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Niwa house_

Emiko bursted through the door. "Hold on Daisuke, mommy's coming!" She climbed the stairs. "I'm here with the-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence.

Her son's room was covered with random items from around the house.

"Water!" Nyuu shouted, holding out a hairbrush to Daisuke.

"That's not water either…" Daisuke said with a sigh. He wondered how many things she had taken to his room.

Nyuu turned around to see Emiko. She ran up to her immediately. "Water!" She shouted.

"What?" Emiko blinked. Still stunned to see Daisuke's room in such condition. Several objects lay all over the floor. The items consisted of shoes, a toothbrush, hairbrush, a cooking pot, a few books, and other sorts of random items.

"Water water water!" Nyuu pulled on the sleeve of Emiko's shirt. "Water!"

"Water?" Emiko snapped back into reality. "Sure!" The blonde woman quickly ran back down the stairs to get some water. She ran passed her father, who sat at the table with a cup of tea, and grabbed a glass and a bowl. She first filled the glass. _My poor baby, his throat must feel all scratchy! _She thought as the glass with filled to the top. Next was the bowl. As the bowl filled with cool water, Emiko fetched a rag for his forehead. With the bag still resting on her arm, she carried the bowl, glass, and rag up to her son's room. "I'm back!" She shouted. She carefully walked in his room. All of the items lied in front of her as obstacles to help her baby boy.

Daisuke slowly began to sit up. "Hi mom." He managed a smile.

"Don't talk!" She ordered. "It'll strain your throat." She handed him the full glass of water. He took the glass, and took a deep gulp. "Don't drink it all right away, you need it to take your medicine with!" As she spoke, Emiko began to rip open the little cardboard box. She took out a small pill. "Here, take this with your water." She said. The red haired boy did as his mother instructed. She dipped the rag in the bowl of water, and rang it out. "Lay down." She said to her son. Emiko placed the rag on his head carefully. "Now you take it easy for the day."

"Nyuu?" The ruby eyed girl watched them with worry.

Emiko turned to her, and smiled. "Don't worry, he'll be just fine." She began to walk over to Nyuu. "Lets go so he can rest. Plus, you don't want to get sick too." She took Nyuu's hand, and guided her out the room. That way she wouldn't trip over any of the objects that covered Daisuke's room. Emiko looked at Nyuu's body shape, and began to think. _She has the same figure I did when I was her age…I wonder if any of my old clothes would fit her? _

She guided Nyuu to the couch, and sat her down. "Wait here." Emiko said. "I'll be right back." She had an excited smile on her face as she ran off to her room. She was in the room that belonged to her, and her husband a long time ago. It seemed too long that he's been gone. _Since Daisuke was a little baby… _She thought. "I miss you, Kosuke." She said quietly to herself. _I'm getting distracted. _She shook her head of the thought. Now was not the time to be mopping around.

Emiko walked over to her closet, and opened the doors. All of her newer clothes hung on hangers; the older stuff was in boxes below, and smelled of dust.

"It'll have to do." She smiled, and opened up one of the boxes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_7's departure_

Nana smiled like never before. This had to be the best day of her life. She ran around happily, her black dress flowed with her movements. Her pink eyes glittered in the beautiful sunlight. "Wow!" She cheered. "I've never worn anything like this before!" She said as she looked over her dress. It was a black dress with white collars on her neck, and the sleeves. It was a simple, rather plain dress, but she loved it. Papa had given her this dress, and that's all that mattered to her. "Does it look good?" She asked him.

"Nana, I'm counting on you." Kurama said. Next to him stood Shirakawa. They waited for the pink haired girl by the helicopter.

Nana ran towards her Papa with a happy smile. "Don't worry about a thing, you can count on me!" She looked up at him, now with a serious, but shy look in her eyes. "But before I go, I have a request."

"What is it?" He asked his surrogate daughter.

"Well…" Nana began to blush with embarrassment. "I've always wanted this ribbon." She slowly raised her hand to lightly grab the tie around Kurama's neck. "I was wondering…could I have it?" She asked as her hand dropped back down to her side. "Please?"

Kurama looked down at the rose haired girl, and he began to take off his purple tie. For the first time ever, he was giving her something in person. And for the short six years of her life, spend suffering at the hands of the humans, it seemed like she deserved anything she asked for. He handed her the purple tie, her eyes lit up.

"Thank you Papa! Thank you so much!" She cheered happily. This truly was the best day of her life. Nana couldn't remember a time that she's ever felt such joy in her heart. But her time with her Papa was cut short; it was time to board the helicopter to leave the island hell, and search for Lucy. She waved goodbye to Kurama, and she was gone. The helicopter faded away in the distance.

As the helicopter disappeared into the blue sky, Shirakawa turned to speak to Kurama. "You know, as an opponent, number 7 doesn't stand a chance against Lucy."

Kurama was silent. He knew Nana wasn't a killer, but all she had to do was contact him when Lucy was found. "She wont fight Lucy, we agreed on that." And with that, the Director began to walk away, Shirakawa followed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Niwa house_

Emiko smiled as Nyuu emerged from the bathroom. "I knew it!" She said happily. "My old clothes fit you perfectly!"

Nyuu wore a light pink shirt, a red tank top with lace over the pink shirt. Over her legs was a sunny yellow, ruffled skirt. A pair of purple boots covered her feet. And to cover her horns, a green hat, with two poof balls was placed on her head. Over all, she looked absolutely adorable. She could only express her happiness with a loud shout. "Nyuu!"

"I was right, you look so cute!" Emiko gushed.

Just as Nyuu walked out, Daiki walked over to them curiously. He smiled at the sight of the young girl. "I remember when you used to wear clothes like that." He said happily. "The boys were all over you back then."

"I know." She agreed. Emiko wanted Nyuu to try on more of her old clothes, but she had some housework to do. "I guess I'd better get started on the house." She walked away, and Nyuu followed.

"Nyuu!"

"Do you want to help me?" Emiko asked the girl with the maroon pink hair.

"Nyuu!" She said with a smile.

"I guess that means yes." Emiko smiled at her. "This way."

Emiko grabbed a cloth for Nyuu, and one for herself. "All you do is wipe the tile floors gently with this cloth. Okay?"

"Nyuu!" She happily took the cloth from Emiko, and began to wipe the floors as she was told. Her pink hair fell over her shoulders as she eagerly ran across the floors with the cloth. "Nyuu!!" She shouted as she worked.

As they worked, the young red headed boy walked down the stairs. "Hey, I'm starting to feel better." He said with a slightly scratched voice. The medicine his mother gave him had begun to take effect.

The blonde mother dropped the rag, and sprang to her feet. "Daisuke! You shouldn't be out of bed!" She scolded. "You need to be better by tomorrow, you have another thieving job!"

"Don't worry mom, I'll be better by then." He gave his mother a soft smile.

Nyuu, who was in the other room, heard the conversation. When she had last seen Daisuke, he was sick in his bed, and she still worried about him. "Nyuu!" The dark pink haired girl rose to her feet, and started to run to the other room. But she didn't see the Emiko's cloth on the floor. As soon as her foot came in contact with the rag, she slipped, and fell backwards on her head.

The two turned their attention to Nyuu immediately. "Nyuu!" The shouted. But before they could assist her to her feet, she began to rise.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke asked her with concern, but the girl in front of him wasn't Nyuu. Her long hair fell in front of most of her face, casting a dark shadow across it.

Lucy stared at him with her one visible eye.

"_Daisuke stay back!" _Dark shouted within his head. "_Something is wrong with her!"_

"_What do you mean?"_ The red head asked his other half.

Just as the two began their argument, four vectors sprang fourth from Lucy's back, all aimed for Daisuke. He was surely doomed. But the vectors stopped before they could touch him. There was something in his eyes that stopped her.

"_NO, STOP!" _A young, black haired boy shouted in her head. He had blood on his face, and tears running down his cheeks.

"Kouta…" Lucy whispered in a low voice. The vectors retracted into her back. She turned to look away from everyone else in the room. _Those eyes…are just like his…_She thought. And without another word, Lucy began to walk towards the front door.

"Nyuu, where are you going?" Daisuke asked, and began to follow her. But she didn't answer him. She opened the door in a morbid manner, and left the Niwa house.

"Nyuu!" Daisuke called after her.

"Nyuu wait!" Emiko started to follow after Lucy as well; unaware of the danger she might be putting herself in.

"_No, don't go after her." _Dark said to Daisuke.

"_But Dark-" _He was cut off in mid sentence.

"_She wants to be alone right now. Give her some space." _The violet haired male said in Daisuke's head.

"_Fine." _He finally agreed, maybe it was better to let her see her surrounds on her own. Daisuke stopped his mother at the door. "Dark says we should let her be for awhile."

"Will she be okay?" Her eyes were filled with worry.

"I hope so." He said as they watched Lucy vanish from sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nana_

She stood at the top of a beautiful staircase, with cherry blossoms next to her in full bloom. The blossoms flew carelessly with the wind to carry them. Some of them landed in her bubblegum pink hair, but Nana didn't really care about that. She arrived a little bit ago, and she could already pick up Lucy's presence. It was difficult to find at first, but then it popped up out of nowhere in the form of a splitting headache. It caused her much pain at first, but she was passed it now. In her hands were two things. One was a brown paper bag. The bag contained all the things she needed to contact Papa when she found Lucy. In her other hand was something more important to her. It was Papa's tie. She put the bag down for a moment, and held the tie in both of her hands. She asked him to give her this ribbon, and he said yes. It was hers to keep, the first thing he had ever given her. She blushed lightly at the memory.

"Papa, I won't let you down." Nana said as she looked at the tie. She lifted it to her head, and tied it tightly around one horn. She pulled it in front of her face, like a headband, she tied it around the second horn.

Lucy was at the bottom of the steps. _She can feel me too. _Nana thought as she started at her. She already contacted Papa and the others, and they would be here soon. But what if she managed to capture Lucy on her own? _Papa would be so proud! _She thought with glee. As soon as the thought crossed her, her mind was made up; she would go after Lucy right now instead of waiting for him. She walked down the stairs, till she was only a few steps away from Lucy.

"You'll be coming back with me. Back home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm soooo sorry this took so long to get out!!! I've had some writers block, and I've been a little busy lately. Don't worry, I'll get the next one out soon!" _


	4. Witness

****

Witness

Riku stretched out her arms. She was absolutely bored out of her mind. _Just another lazy, boring, Sunday morning. _She thought dully. Her twin sister, Risa, was on the phone. She was calling all sorts of fortunetellers, as usual. But she never stopped calling them till they gave her the fortune she wanted. Rikku found it to be an annoying habit of her sister, but Risa never changed her mind when it came to fortune telling. It was almost an obsession.

But the worst part was, they were all about Dark, her greatest obsession_. What does she see in someone like that?_ Rikku thought with irritation. She sighed. Getting annoyed with her twin wouldn't get rid of her boredom.

She looked out the window of her room. The sky was so clear, and a light wind danced with the water below her window. The air was warm too, but not too hot. It was a very beautiful day. _Why stay here all day long? _Riku thought, and then smiled.

She ran out of her room, while putting on her jacket at the same time. Before taking off into the beautiful day, she made a quick stop to Risa's room. The younger twin was about to dial another number. "Hey!"

Risa jumped a bit. Her head whirled around to see her sister. "Hey, don't scare me like that!" She scolded.

Riku rolled her eyes a bit. "I'm going on a walk, I just wanted to let you know."

"Oh. Okay." Risa nodded, then turned back to her phone without a second thought.

Riku sighed a bit. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that her sister was glued to the phone. She turned away from Risa's room, and headed for the front door.

--

__

The Queen and 7

"There's no point in trying to run." The rose pink haired girl said. "I already told them you're here." She put down a brown, paper bag. Inside the bag, was a phone to contact the Facility once Lucy was found.

Lucy, who was sitting down on the stone steps, began to rise.

"Are you…going to kill me too?" Nana asked meekly.

The magenta haired girl didn't look at her. "To this day…" She began. "I haven't killed a single person." She said. Lucy didn't consider humans to be _real_ people at all. What kind of person would touchier a girl till she cried? Lucy started to walk away. She had no intention of harming the other Diclonious.

"Ah, please wait!" Nana called from behind. She ran down a few steps. Lucy turned her head to look at the girl for the first time. She was wearing a plain dress in comparison to her own, colorful outfit. Then again, the only reason the younger girl was even wearing clothes was because she was going into the outside world. Once she returned home, they would strip her nude again. "Oh…it's no good if I can't bring you back…" She said, looking down a bit.

Lucy sighed with frustration. Apparently this girl wasn't going to give up easily. There was only one other way she could think of to get rid of her without harming her. That was to scare her straight. All four of Lucy's vectors escaped from her back. One of them grabbed Nana's head, another at her chest. The other two were grabbing her shoulders. Number 7's eyes went wide like dear in headlights.

"Don't move." Lucy said coldly. "I could rip out the blood vessels in your brain, killing you instantly…" She noticed the look in her eyes, her point was clearly made. The vectors released Nana. "Forget it, go home." She resumed walking down the stone steps, planning to forget about their encounter.

"But-" Nana's voice began.

Lucy turned back to her immediately. She had enough of this girl. A vector quickly snaked out of her back, and smacked Nana into the stone wall next to the stone steps. She fell onto the steps, and three small drops of blood splashed onto the steps from the girl's mouth.

"I was going to let you go, and think of you as just an annoying relative, but…" As Lucy spoke in a cold voice, Nana lowered her head to hide her tears. "…You're becoming a pain in the ass."

"This…" Nana said with a growl. She stood up, the blood ran down her chin, but she couldn't care less. "This doesn't hurt at all!" She shouted. All four of the young girl's vectors shot out of her back, and aimed for Lucy.

Lucy, without much difficulty, jumped back to avoid the vectors. She never had to battle on of her own kind before, because she never had to. There was to telling what kind of a reach the other Diclonious could have. Just as she was thinking this, a vector quickly punched her in her chest, sending her flying into a near by graveyard. Lucy crashed into a rather large tombstone. She gritted her teeth in pain. She lifted up her head as the sound of footsteps approached her.

Nana stood in front of Lucy with a serious look on her face. No more playing around. A vector extended from her back, and grabbed Lucy by her neck. The vector lifted her up in the air as high as the three-meter range would allow. It then slammed her to the ground, and pushed her back into the tombstone.

Lucy's vectors immediately shot out from her back, and reached for Nana. They stopped in front of her face, reaching for her in vain.

"Your reach is…longer than mine?" Lucy said, even though the vector was still gripped her neck tightly.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." Nana said. "But, for Papa, I will punish you."

Lucy's face was twisted with pain, and anger. Her hands were wrapped around the vector, trying to pry it off of her neck, but it was a wasted effort.

"If I was serious, you would have died three times by now." The bubble gun pink haired girl began. "All it would take is one strike.

Lucy's anger grew; she wasn't going to put up with this girl any longer. All four of her vectors extended from her back, but they weren't going after Nana this time. Instead, they lifted up the tombstones around her, and threw them at her.

Number 7 gasped, and lost her grip on Lucy's neck. She quickly jumped out of the way, and landed on the ground. But she wouldn't give up this easily; she looked back at Lucy, who was just getting to her feet. One of Nana's vectors hit her in the jaw with an uppercut.

--

__

Older Harada

Riku took in a deep breath, and stretched out her arms. The fresh air in her lungs filled her with a feeling of euphoria. A part of her wished her twin would join her, but Risa would only talk about Dark, or complain about being bored. She sighed. She often wished that her sister would join her on these outgoings, but Risa was more of an indoor girl.

Riku, on the other hand, loved the outdoors. She loved the feeling of the wind blowing her hair gently. The air was so crisp, and everyone was so much more alive outside.

She walked down the streets casually. She waved politely to the faces she knew, and said hello to any friends she happened to pass by. Once the clock noon, her stomach began to rumble.

__

I haven't eaten since seven this morning… Riku thought. Her brown eyes searched for a stand of some kind. She hadn't taken much money with her, but she had enough for something small.

Eventually, the red head found a small ice cream stand, with small prices too. She smiled happily, and walked up to the stand. "Excuse me?" She said to get the vender's attention.

"Oh, hello Miss. What can I get you today?" He asked in a polite voice. He was in his middle thirties, with a slight tan, and dark set eyes.

"I'd like an chocolate ice cream cone, please." She said with a smile.

"Of course." He said, and nodded. The man filled the order, and handed her the cone. "That will be 700 yen." He said. Riku gave him the money.

"Thank you." She said to him, and walked happily away with the cone. _I'm broke now, but this ice cream looks like it's worth it._ She thought with a smile. She knew that she'd better eat it quickly, or it would melt. But she wanted to go to a special place to eat the cone. She knew of a place where she could sit down, and relax with her ice cream.

The stone steps.

They gave a beautiful view of the ocean, and where lined up with cherry trees in full bloom. She wasted no time in walking there. It wasn't too far from her location, but she wanted to get there before her ice cream melted away into a chocolate puddle.

She sat down midway up the steps, and licked the drops of liquid chocolate off of the waffle cone.

As she ate the cone, her eyes fixed on a small island off in the distance. It wasn't too far from shore, but there was only one visible building on its small surface. Plus, nobody was ever, _ever_ allowed to go there. When her brown eyes met up with this mysterious island, she would wonder what went on there. Why was it always shut off from the rest of the world? What could they possibly be hiding?

__

Maybe it's an alien. Riku had thought, but as soon as the thought crossed her mind, she scratched it out. That was way too bizarre. There was no possible way that they could be hiding an alien. _But, if it's not an alien, what are they hiding?_

The red head's thoughts where quickly interrupted. A hard, crashing sound filled the air around her. Several birds flew over Riku's head, and fled the scene.

"What was that?" She thought out loud, and rose up to her feet. She began to run down the steps. From where she was standing, she could see the dust cloud around the cemetery, clearing.

__

What the heck is going on over there? She wondered. _Whatever it is, I'm going to find out._

--

The fight

"Why won't you just come home with me?" Nana asked Lucy, who now stood in front of her. She didn't want to fight this girl; she didn't like to hurt anyone. But she refused to go home without one. "You can't beat me with suck stubby arms!" She shouted.

A dark smirk grew on Lucy's lips. Her vectors sprung out of her back, and scooped up another set of tombstones, and threw them at number 7.

Nana quickly maneuvered her body to dodge the attack. Lucy's attack pattern became so predictable. All she ever did was throw things, heavy things, at her. Although her vectors were shorter, they were much stronger.

"She's stronger than me after all…" Her words echoed her thoughts as she noticed something dire. Lucy was gone.

"Where did she go?" She asked herself allowed. She looked around herself, but didn't see the Queen anywhere.

Lucy's vector arm held her high in the air, and held her behind Nana. Thus, giving her an advantage over the young girl. She lifted up another batch of tombstones above her, and threw them at the young girl.

They crashed to the floor at Nana's feet. A cloud of dust sounded her. Lucy grinned. _There's no way that girl could have survived that… _She thought smugly. But her dark grin was whipped of her face as the cloud cleared. The form of Nana's body became visible, and so did her vectors. They were stretched above her, forming a protective arc around her body.

"Looks like you learned something during the time you spent as they're genuine pig." She said to her in a flat voice.

The bubble gum pink haired girl began to rise, and brushed the dust off the skirt of her dress. "You know, I finally get to dress up nice, and you get dirt all over me!" She said in a slightly irritated voice.

Once again, Lucy lifted in the air another set of tombstones with her vectors.

"What? This, again! Can't you think of anything new?" Nana shouted at her enemy as she threw the stones at her. One of her vectors quickly grabbed the branch of a tree, and pulled her out of harms way.

Nana hovered in the air for only a very short moment. Lucy quickly joined her. She looked over to the ruby-eyed Diclonious with shock. A vector punch hit her in the stomach with great force, knocking the wind out of her. Lucy smiled darkly at Nana as the pained expression spread across her face. Another vector came out of her back, and smacked the young girl back to the ground. Nana's body crashed into the ground, kicking up another cloud of dust.

Lucy's vectors lowered herself back down the ground with care. Nana began to stand up. She glared at her opponent hardly. It was just as she feared; Lucy wasn't going to come with her without drastic measures.

"I hate to do this…" Nana began. Lucy looked at her with a slightly confused expression, but it quickly changed to horror.

One of Nana's vectors gripped her leg tightly, and she was out of range.

"…But it looks like you won't be leaving." She said.

Before Nana could complete the gruesome task, a girl came running up the steps to the cemetery. She had short, dark red hair, with big brown eyes. "Hey!" She shouted to the Diclonii. "Don't fight!"

Nana's pink eyes widened. _No…that girl…she'll get hurt! _The natural goodness in her made her warn the girl. "No, don't come this way!" She shouted, and stepped out of the safety zone.

She was now in Lucy's vector range, a terrible mistake.

Lucy began to smirk as Nana's vector lost its grip on her leg. This was her chance to end this fight. Her own vector extended from her back, and reached out to her opponent.

__

Slash.

Nana's right leg was ripped off her body by Lucy's vector. The young girl's balance was gone, and she began to fall. Her arms extended forward to catch her self. Her eyes widened as she saw Lucy's vector come back.

This time, the razor sharp vector sliced of the digits on her left hand. She watched in horror as her fingers flew away from her body.

Riku's eyes widened in shock, and horror as she watched the girl's leg land in front of her. She glanced down at the leg, and the blood pooling around it. Her whole body began to shake with fear. _This…this can't be real! _She thought in disbelief. But there was no denying it, this was real. She let out a high-pitched scream.

At once, Lucy's attention was taken off of Nana, and on to Riku. The girl's scream was loud, and annoying. She had enough of girls like that for one day. A vector went to Riku to get rid of her. It lifted up by her stomach, and threw her into a near by tree. A branch hit her on the head, and knocked the young witness out.

Nana managed to turn her body, so that she was lying on her back. Pools of blood began to form around her severed leg, and her fingerless hand. An expression of pain was present on her face. _It…hurts…it hurts! _She thought. _Papa…save me… _She prayed mentally. Tears threatened to spill down her checks. Never before had she experienced pain like this before. Even at home when she would have to go through the experiments, she never went through something like this.

Then, she heard the footsteps of the one she was trying to capture. Lucy stood over Nana, and glared down at her.

Despite the horrible pain she felt in her bleeding hand, she pushed herself up in a sitting position with her hands.

"This…this doesn't hurt at all!" She shouted at Lucy, and masked her pain with a brave face.

Lucy immediately ripped off the arm belonging to Nana's bleeding hand. The sound of the bone snapping was only hidden by Nana's scream of pain. She gripped her bloody stump of an arm with her hand.

"Still doesn't hurt?" Lucy asked Nana in a dark, sadistic voice.

In desperation, Nana began at attempt to escape Lucy. She used her remaining arm and leg to crawl away from the Queen. But she only made it a few inches from her. The pain was too intense to try to escape. So, all she could do was beg. She looked back at Lucy with tears in her pink eyes. "Please don't…no more…don't." She begged, but her pleas were ignored. Lucy would show her no mercy.

The vector arm grabbed her leg, and ripped it off gingerly. Then, it grabbed her one last limb, the arm that held the rest of her up. It ripped the arm off what was remaining of her body. Nana fell backwards on the cold ground. She stared up at the sky in shock.

"Pa…pa…" She whispered in a soft, fading voice. Blood spilled from what was remaining of her limbs, and surrounded her body.

"Does it hurt now?" Lucy asked. "Is it too hard for you? Relax, it will all be over soon." She said to the bleeding girl. She lifted up her arm, and prepared to deal the final blow. She was going to tear off her head.

A bullet flew past Lucy's head, and missed her by only a few inches. She forgot about finishing off Nana, and looked over to where she thought who shot her was hiding.

Footsteps approached Lucy from behind. A man was walking up the staircase to the cemetery. He had short, black hair, and blue eyes hidden away by his glasses. He was clad in a proper suit for work, but had no tie around his neck. He had removed it earlier, and gave it to his daughter. It was none other that Chief Kurama.

Lucy turned her head to look at him.

His eyes widened with shock as he looked down at number 7. "Nana…" He said in disbelief. The young girl who had been so lively was now lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Papa…" She whispered. _Papa…you came…just like you said you would… _She thought_. I need…to help Papa! _She looked at Lucy with a determined look in her eyes, and unleashed on last attack. Pain had thrown of her concentration to use her vectors, but with Kurama near, she had the strength inside to use them one more time. One arm extended from her back, and grabbed Lucy's head.

Lucy grabbed her head in pain. A pounding headache gripped her mind at once. But as quick as it came, in vanished. She glared at Nana with anger.

"Damn you!" She shouted at the bloody girl. _It's time for me to finish her off anyway. _She thought, but there was one problem.

Her vectors weren't coming out.

"What the?" _My arms…they're not coming out! _She thought with shock. Immediately, Lucy looked back at Nana. "What did you do?" She shouted at her.

__

There Papa…now she can't hurt you… Nana thought, and felt somewhat happy with that fact. Disabling the vectors of other Diclonii was a special power her vectors possessed. _She won't do to you what she did to me…you're safe, Papa…safe…_

"That's enough." Kurama said, and broke Nana's train of thought.

Now that Lucy's attention was taken off of Nana, she finally noticed the troop of men with their guns had the chance to surround her. Her eyes dropped slightly. For the first time, she felt defeated. Without her vectors, she had little chance of fighting off these men.

"I will never forgive you…" Kurama said. "Never."

A man walked up next to the Chief. He had thin rim glasses, a pristine white lab coat on his fluffy build, and very short black hair. "It's too late for number 7, there's no point in trying to retrieve her." He told Kurama, but he didn't listen to him.

Kurama walked away from the safety zone, and into Lucy's range. But he wasn't afraid; he knew that Lucy wouldn't kill him. No, she had other ways to make him suffer. He kneeled down next to Nana, and scooped her up into his arms. "Nana, I came here to save you." He told her with a gentle voice.

"Papa…I'm sorry, I got you neck ribbon all dirty…" She said to him in a weak voice. Her face was becoming paler as she continued to lose blood.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" He asked her.

"Because…I thought if I caught her on my own, that you would be proud of me. But…I messed up…I'm sorry papa…" She whispered.

"Papa is it?" Lucy said from behind them. "I thought your daughter was dead." She said to him coldly.

"Yes…" Kurama said to her, and gently placed Nana back onto the cold floor again. He turned backwards, and struck Lucy across the face. "I killed her myself!" He shouted at her.

Lucy fell to the ground as the eyes of the men widened with shock.

She began to push herself back up, and looked back over she shoulder to glare at Kurama. "That pain is nothing, compared to what you put Nana through." He said to her coldly. "But, if there's anything I can do to make up for it, I'll do it." He said.

Lucy looked around herself. The men were ready to fire at her as soon as the order was given. She had to get away from here, vectors or not. She leaped up from where she was, and landed on a shorter grave stone. She jumped from the stone to stone, and made her escape.

"After her!" The mad in the lab coat said to the soldiers. The men chased after Lucy at once. The man looked back over to Kurama, and remembered what he said.

__

"I killed her myself!"

The words echoed in his mind. "Chief…was she a?" His voice trailed off as he watched Kurama lift Nana up again.

"That girl…she got away…" Nana said, her voice was becoming weaker by the minuet.

"Don't talk." He told her. She would use up valuable energy that she would need to stay alive/

"Hey, Papa…" She continued anyways. "Have I become useless…?" She asked Kurama. "Will you ever need my help again? I'm so sorry…. I'm sorry…" Nana said, and a tear rolled down her pale check.

Kurama whipped the tear away with his thumb. "Please, don't talk anymore, just be still." He told her. All he could do was wait for the helicopter to come back, and hope that she would pull through.

--

__

Searching

The orange colors of the setting sun took over the sky, and bathed the town in its color. Emiko left to go looking for Nyuu twenty minuets ago. So far, she had little luck in finding the ruby eyed girl.

"Nyuu!" Emiko shouted. She had known the horned girl for only a short time, but she could tell that she acted more like a child than a young adult. If she were lost, she would be scared, and not thinking logically. So, calling her name out like a lost little girl seemed to fit.

__

Where could she be? Emiko thought with worry. Because Nyuu knew very little about the world, she could easily get hurt, or worse.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a helicopter overhead. She looked up at the flying machine. It was headed towards that island not too far away from the shoreline, but nobody knew what was over there. Only very few people went to the island, even fewer left it.

"Nyuu!" Shouted the voice of the young girl.

Emiko turned around, and she saw her. Nyuu stood a few feet away from her down the street. She began to run towards Emiko with tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around her.

"Nyuu Nyuu Nyuu!" She shouted. She was shaking.

Emiko lifted her arms, and hugged the poor girl. _Poor girl, she must have been so scared._

"It's okay, Nyuu. I'm here to take you home." She said in a comforting voice. That's when Emiko noticed the cut on her arm. "Your hurt!"

Nyuu's arm dropped to her sides, and she lifted up her head to look up at Emiko.

"Here, lets take care of that." She said, and tore of some fabric off the sleeve of her shirt. She used the strip of fabric as a bandage, and wrapped it around the cut on Nyuu's arm. "There, that will do until we get home." She said, and smiled at Nyuu warmly.

Nyuu began to lift her arm to touch the wound.

"Oh, don't touch it." Emiko said, and Nyuu stopped. "Com'on let's get you home."

__

--

Papa and Nana

Kurama watched as Shirakawa filled the syringe with a pale liquid. He knew what it was for, but she explained it to him anyways.

"This will help her sleep." The burnet woman said. "It's the least we can do for her."

As she spoke, Kurama's mind floated back to his conversation with Chief Kakuzawa, and his cruel order.

__

"So, she got away? Hm, I suppose its better then coming back with a corpse. Anyway, destroy number 7. Useless Diclonii are only an expensive, and dangerous liability. You've dispatched several Diclonii in the past, Kurama. I don't expect you to show mercy to this one."

He had to bite his lip to keep himself from saying something he might have regretted. He owed the Chief quiet a lot. Kurama looked over to Shirakawa.

"I'll do it." He said to her. She nodded.

"I understand." Shirakawa handed him the needle. She watched him turn away from her, and walk into the room with number seven. She could see them both through the glass, but they couldn't see her. On their side, it looked like a mirror, but she could see them clearly. Just the sight of watching Kurama end his daughter's life was heartbreaking enough, but she could her their final conversation too.

Kurama placed his hand on Nana's forehead. Her face was still very pale. _She lost so much blood. _He thought sadly. The girl before him was not really related to him, she was not really his daughter, but he loved her as if she was. Now, she laid here before him in such a weak state on the cold table. Her body was ripped to shreds, the stump of her limbs were tightly wrapped up in gauze.

Her pink eyes opened slowly as she felt the warmth of his hand on her face. "Papa…" She said in a tired voice. Nana smiled, and began to nuzzle his hand.

__

Papa…do you still think I'm useful? She thought. His presence caused her to raise her hope._ Maybe…maybe…he'll need me again…maybe…_

"We need to run a few more tests." Kurama said, and interrupted her thoughts. As he spoke, he raised up the needle with the fluid to make her sleep. "Please, be strong." He said softly.

__

I am useless… Nana thought sorrowfully. _You don't need me after all. Papa, I'm so sorry…I love you so much, Papa._

"I'll be brave…" She said, and did her best not to show her sorrow.

As she watched Kurama inject the fluid into Number 7's neck, Shirakawa began to weep. She could hear every word spoken by the two. Although the Chief and Number 7 were acting strong, she could her the sadness in both of their voices. She looked away, and cried silently.

It was only a matter of seconds before Nana began to feel the effects of the liquid. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, and all the pain in her body just seemed to melt away.

"I feel sleepy…" She whispered.

Kurama's emotions began to show though his calm mask, but he refused to let them take over. _I have to be strong…for Nana._

"Papa…"

His attention returned to his adopted daughter. There were tears forming in her pink eyes.

"Farewell…Papa…" She said as the tears spilled onto her pale cheeks. Her eyelids closed, her head tilted to the right as she slipped away.

"I'm so sorry…forgive me…" Kurama said as he felt hot tears build up in his eyes. "Please forgive me…"


End file.
